Letters From a Loved One
by BlendInTheDarkness
Summary: 7 1/2 months. 30 weeks. 210 days. When an expiration date is slapped on your forehead, you got to make the best of every moment. "You should live your life to the fullest, no matter what happens." ON HIATUS.
1. Week 1

**Ok guys, this fanfic has a very special meaning to me. It is based on a true story; maybe at the end I'll post the real people and events that made me write this.**

**I chose the KH archive and characters to replace the real people involved in this- this event actually happened to 'Naminé' (whose real name will be revealed)**

**Disclaimer: The plot does not belong to me- it belongs to fate, which pulled the strings to make it happen. The characters do not belong to me either.**

**

* * *

**

WEEK 1

_**Entry 1**_

_Have you ever had the feeling that the world was falling down around you? Maybe you received news that broke your heart, or something happened to someone you love._

_Some people are lucky enough to never have that feeling. They live a long and happy life, their relatives and friends only dying of old age._

_But nothing can stop fate. Nothing can stop diseases, murders, or old age. You can only _try_ to stop them. _

_It's funny- I never thought I would be the one chosen to have an early death date._

_But there's nothing you can do._

_I don't really have a way with words, but there's no way to describe how it feels to have an expiration date smacked on your forehead._

_These journal entries are for the ones I love- my thoughts, wishes, and dreams, so they can be carried on when I am gone._

_

* * *

_

Naminé wrote in the last few words in her journal with a flourish, adding in a tiny 'N' at the bottom as her signature. Closing the precious book tightly, she clicked the lock shut and placed the tiny key in her locket.

"Miss Clearwater?" a voice said hesitantly. Naminé looked up to see a young doctor smiling tightly.

"Yes?" she said, returning the smile.

"Right this way; Dr. Denn will be with you shortly," he said, gesturing down the hallway behind him. The blonde stood up, grabbing her purse and stuffing the journal inside. Her pure white dress fluttered behind her, and her pale colored flats clicked on the linoleum floor. She followed the doctor down the hall and into a small room that contained a large wooden desk and a few chairs in front of it. Sitting down, Naminé tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Ah, Miss Clearwater!" a cheery voice exclaimed from the doorway behind the blonde. Turning, she saw a dark-haired doctor step in, closing the door behind him. His eyes were warm and friendly, and he hurriedly dashed over to his desk, shoving a bunch of papers to the ground in his hurry.

"Hello Dr. Denn," she said with a soft smile. He beamed back at her, grabbing a file that had her name on it. Sliding on a pair of huge glasses, he flipped open the folder and started flipping through papers.

"So, my dear, I see that you've been diagnosed with-"

"Yes," Naminé interrupted. "I know." There was a pained look in her eyes, and the older doctor chose to stop talking.

"This disease you have- it's incurable," Dr. Denn started, speaking softly. "But…we have many treatments that may be able to slow the process-"

"How long do I have?" Dr. Denn blinked, surprised at being interrupted again.

"I'm sorry?"

"The disease- I was informed it slowly kills a person," Naminé said flatly. "How long do I have?"

"Um…approximately seven and a half months or so," the doctor answered uncomfortably. Naminé blinked slowly.

"I researched the last patient that had this disease," she said pleasantly. "He lived for exactly 210 days after he was diagnosed." Dr. Denn nodded.

"Yes- that's about right."

"So I have seven and a half months, thirty weeks, and 210 days to live?" the blonde questioned innocently.

"Well, yes, it seems so, but-"

"Thank you Dr. Denn," Naminé said, smiling at him and standing up. "Thank you for your help. I'll call if I have any questions." And with that, the blonde walked out of the doctor's office, the doctor watching her leave, his mouth hanging open stupidly.

* * *

Naminé calmly walked out of the office and into the hallway, heading towards the waiting area. Her phone let out a high-pitched beep, signaling a text had arrived in her inbox. Opening up her plain white phone, the message glowed out at her cheerfully.

_nami-_

_ im heading ovr to the hspital now- meet me in the prking lot._

_ tell me evrything._

_ xoxo_

_- rox_

Smiling slightly, she texted back an 'okay' slowly- unused to texting with a keyboard. Striding out of the waiting room, she exited through the sliding doors into the bright sunlight. Shading her eyes with a hand, she peered out into the parking lot, searching for the familiar sea-blue corvette. A loud honk echoed through the silence, and Naminé jumped in surprise. The expensive car smoothly pulled up in front of her.

"Hey Roxas," she greeted cheerily, opening the door and sliding in the passenger seat. There was no answer. Instead, he pulled out of the hospital, taking the highway back to their hometown.

"We're going to my house," he said shortly, flipping his blonde bangs out of his face. Naminé sighed.

"Everything went fine Roxas," she said soothingly. The car suddenly screeched to a stop, causing angry honks from the cars behind them.

"Fine?" he hissed furiously. "Fine? Nami, you've been diagnosed with a disease that's incurable, and you say you're fine?"

"Roxas!" Naminé exclaimed. "If you want to talk, fine. But get off of the road!" Still seething, the blonde obeyed, picking up speed again. "Look," Naminé began again, speaking quietly. "It's really okay, they said that-"

"Nami," Roxas interrupted, his voice pained. "Please. Not…not now." Naminé said nothing, but placed her hand over his on the stick shift. He looked away, his cerulean blue eyes filled with sadness.

* * *

The rest of the car ride was in silence, Roxas' body language screaming that he was distressed. Pulling into his driveway, the older blonde tiredly ran a hand over his face. Naminé opened her mouth to say something, but Roxas opened the driver's door and got out, stalking over to the front door. Scrambling to get out of the corvette, she followed him, closing the door behind them.

"Roxas…" she said, groping for the light switch on the wall. She finally found it and flicked on the lights, revealing the modern interior décor of his home. The hallway going into the kitchen area was lined with photos of Roxas and his family and friends, most of the pictures making the young blonde smile. She walked into the kitchen area- the bar where he ate most of his meals, and the fancier dining room table where he ate with guests. Turning to the right, she entered the living room with the huge flat screen TV and the white couch that lined the whole side of the room. To the side of the living room was the huge staircase leading to Roxas' bedroom, the three other guest rooms, and the balcony.

Roxas' job was very well paying.

_Very _well paying.

Naminé heading to the couch, seeing the blonde sitting there with his arms crossed against his chest. Plopping down next to him, she put her hand on his shoulder, he looked away stubbornly.

"Roxas, there is absolutely nothing you can do," Naminé said, her voice firm. "I'm okay with it- I'd rather have me be the one diagnosed instead of you or Kairi or Sora."

"I don't want you to die," Roxas whispered.

"I have 210 days," Naminé said gently. Roxas turned towards her, and she was unsurprised to see that his eyes were moist.

"What?"

"I have 210 days until I die," Naminé said, sounding unafraid and unworried.

"Oh Nami," Roxas whispered, closing his eyes. He wrapped his arms around the smaller blonde, pulling her into his lap and burying his face into her hair. She felt his body shake with tears, and she laced her fingers with his. She leaned into his touch, murmuring soothing words.

"Can I sleepover tonight?" she asked gently.

"Course," Roxas said, his voice muffled by her hair. Shifting to pull out her phone, Naminé dialed her parents' phone number.

"Hey mom," she said trying to sound upbeat. "Yeah…uh huh…everything's fine mom. Yes, it's confirmed. No. No mom, I don't want to. Look, can we talk about this later? I'm staying over Roxas' tonight. Yes. Love you too. Bye." Pressing the end button, she curled up in his lap, resting her head on his chest.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Roxas suggested, his voice still choked up. Naminé nodded and got out of her comfortable position, heading towards his movie cabinet.

"Um…how about…Princess Diaries?" she asked, holding up the pink movie case.

"Whatever you want, Nami," Roxas said kindly. Naminé frowned and stood up, placing her hands on her thin hips.

"I know for a fact you absolutely hate chick flicks," she grumbled. "Now help me pick out something that we'll _both _like." Letting out a sigh of exasperation, Roxas got up off the couch and knelt down next to her, searching for a movie.

"2012?"

"Nah."

"Lord of the Rings?"

"God, no."

Star Wars?"

"I don't understand why you have The Princess Diaries and…this junk!" Naminé exclaimed. This comment caused Roxas to smile the first time that day.

"Ok then...how about…Rent?"

"The musical?"

"Yeah."

"Sure." The movie was then put in the DVD player, and they both settled down on the couch, Naminé again curled up in Roxas' lap- the latter resting his chin atop her head. Sighing in contentment, Naminé closed her eyes, pleased at getting a few moments of peace with her best friend. Above the loud dialogue of the characters, there was a loud ring from Roxas' phone in his pocket. Shifting, he pulled it out of his pocket and clicked the 'receive' button.

"Ello?" he asked groggily, only moments from falling asleep a few minutes before. Naminé heard a muffled voice on the other end, and Roxas sighed softly.

"Hey Axel. Yeah. No. She's…she's doing fine. Look- not now. I'll text you later. Yeah. Yeah. Okay, I promise. Sure, _later_. Mm hm. Love you too. _Goodbye Axel_." He ended the call, and Naminé smiled at their banter.

"I think you two are cute," Naminé mumbled. Roxas snorted, throwing his phone to the other end of the couch.

"We're not even in a relationship."

"It's still cute."

"Says you." Naminé giggled, and cuddled even more into him.

"Didn't you date him once upon a time?"

"Worse few weeks of my life."

"Oh, stop!" Naminé said, laughing. "It wasn't that bad!"

"Yes it was. Trust me; we are _much_ better off as friends."

"If you say so," Naminé mumbled, closing her eyes. She felt the blonde underneath her shift and pick her up bridle-style, slowly standing up. Letting out a mumbled protest, Roxas gently shushed her.

"Time for bed Nami," he said soothingly. He climbed up the stairs, immediately turning into his room. Placing her on his huge king size bed, he grabbed a spare blanket and tucked it around her. Cuddling into the warm blankets, the younger blonde immidately fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. Roxas left the room, but paused at the doorway, looking at the lump curled in the middle of his bed.

Something broke inside of him at that moment.

That something was his heart.

* * *

**Okay- a little info-**

**Naminé and Roxas are both representing two real people that were involved in this**

**most of the events that happen in this story happened in real life**

**the entries at the beginning of each chapter are real documents**

**the disease will not be named**

**reviews are dedicated to anyone anywhere who died early in their life because of a disease, and are greatly appreciated**

**I was involved with this- maybe later I'll tell you which 'character' I was**

**THE CHAPTERS WILL BE POSTED VERY SLOWLY- THIS IS VERY HARD FOR ME TO WRITE AND POST**

**Thank you**

**-bee**


	2. Week 2

**Here's the second installment of Letters From a Loved One. Sorry for the long wait…it took a little longer than usual because I was away for a week without my computer…aaand, a mind blank-out. I dunno if I didn't want to remember, or I couldn't…**

**This chapter is the first showing of the new set-up of all the rest of the chapters. This whole fanfic is divided into weeks (one chapter per week) and each week is divided into days (seven sections per chapter). So, hopefully, there will be 30 chapters, and maybe an AN (WARNING: this may take a while…^^')**

**Also- many thanks to anonymous, who I couldn't respond to :( thanks for reviewing! I hope I responded to everyone else who were amazing and reviewed :D…**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

**

* * *

**

WEEK 2

_Entry 2_

_In celebration of Roxas' birthday last week, we threw him a surprise birthday party. He seemed really pleased, but he kept zoning out, and I felt like it had something to do with me._

_No one else knows about the disease, but I plan on telling them soon._

_I hate being the weak, helpless one. I told Roxas I wish I would just die already so he wouldn't have to wallow in pity and sadness. He blew up on me, making me promise I would never say that again._

_I promised._

_But I can't get rid of the feeling that my sickness is affecting him more than me. I'm not planning on spending the next couple of months by his side; instead, I'm going to spend the weeks with my friends and my family, making the most of every moment._

_

* * *

_

Naminé stared at the tiny coffee shop, hands on her hips, a pleased smile slowly spreading over her face.

"Finally," she said with a laugh. "It's done!" For the past few months, Naminé had been slaving away with every second of her spare time designing a new sign for the _Cocoa Café. _It was a long and tedious process, but she finally made the chocolate-colored sign with white, swirly print that said the name of the small building. It was much harder work than she originally thought- making a sketch of the print, drawing it in, and painting it.

"Good job Naminé!" Yuffie piped up from behind her. The black-haired girl was one of the workers at the café, and she had been the one to suggest Naminé to create the sign.

"Thanks," the blonde said quietly, beaming. She loved being complemented on her work- it made her feel more important and appreciated.

"Want something to eat?" Yuffie questioned. "I just took out a batch of muffins from the oven!"

"No thanks," Naminé said, picking up her bag. "I have to get home- I have a few things to take care of." Yuffie nodded, not seeming at all put down.

"Okay, I'll see you later!" Naminé waved, and turned to walk down the street, heading towards her friend's house. Humming a random tune, she walked down five blocks and turned onto Tate Street. Walking past three more houses, she stopped at a small brown house with a white picket fence in front. Opening the squeaky door, she was greeted by loud barking from the back of the house.

"Sayla!" a yell echoed from inside the house. "Be quiet!" The barking didn't cease, and the front door of the house was jerked opened and a redheaded girl stormed out, stalking around to the source of the barking. Watching on with amusement, Naminé heard the girl scold the dog, then come back around to the front of the house, dragging the dog by the collar.

"Hello Kairi," Naminé called out, a smile on her face. The redhead, Kairi, turned, and saw the blonde waiting.

"NAMINÉ!" she squealed, whipping towards her and running forward to give her a hug. Laughing, Naminé patted her friend on the back awkwardly, trying to breathe. "Omigosh I was so worried; you never answered my texts or calls or-"

"Kairi," the blonde interrupted. "Everything's _fine_." She winced slightly, remembering Roxas' words the day before, but shook her head and continued. "I slept over Roxas' house last night. This week, it's just you and me." Kairi looked solemn for a moment, realizing that she had just admitted to testing positive for the disease, but her eyes lit up again and she grinned, clapping her hands together.

"Yay!" she squealed happily. "Shopping with Nami!" Naminé smiled, relieved that her friend took the news a lot better than her parents and Roxas. Although Kairi could be dense and oblivious sometimes, she knew when she didn't want to talk about something.

"How about we go shopping tomorrow? Tonight we can do makeovers and watch chick flicks and stuff," Naminé suggested. Kairi beamed, her face aglow, and dragged the blonde inside her house, leaving her dog pathetically staring at the door.

* * *

"I _don't get _why everyone loves Jacob Bestes! I mean, c'mon, sure he's good-looking, but god, he CAN'T SING! I was listening to the radio and he came on and ugh, I had to turn it off! It was that bad! What do you think about him, Nami?"

The blonde stared at the redhead blankly, searching her mind for a suitable response. "I know what you mean," she said weakly. Kairi rounded on her, nodding frantically.

"Look what they posted on my Facebook!" she screeched. "LOOK!" Naminé jumped in surprise at her friend's screeches, regretting ever letting her get near the sugar. Squinting at the lit-up screen, she read the message on the redhead's wall that said;

_JACOB BESTES IS HOT_

"WHAT THE HECK?" Kairi yelled, flopping back onto her bed. "WHY WOULD THEY WRITE THAT ON MY WALL?" Naminé just stared at her.

"Kai- didn't you just say that you thought he was good-looking?" she asked timidly, slightly frightened of the next sugar-induced spazz attack. The redhead blinked.

"Oh," she said flatly. "Right." Naminé rolled her eyes, blowing on her painted nails to make them dry. Staring at the neon pink color, she sighed and glanced at her friend, who was snoring loudly. Figuring she would remember nothing the next morning, she snatched up the nail polish remover and scrubbed all traces of the color off of her bitten nails.

* * *

"No Naminé. Just, no."

The blonde pouted, twisting the thin fabric of the dress between her fingers. "I think it's cute." Kairi snorted, stalking over to the blonde's side and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Darling," she said kindly. "It's cute, _yes_, but that's not what we're going for. We want hot. Sexy_. _Anything _but_ cute. You're twenty-three. It's time to get a makeover." Naminé pouted again, but obediently changed into her jeans and white top, the redhead dragging her out to another store on the block. "Here we are!" Kairi exclaimed grandly, waving her arms around, almost hitting Naminé in the face. The blonde visibly shrinked back. As far as she could see, models were posing in posters with skimpy outfits on, barely covering their bodies.

"Um…Kairi?" she hissed. "This is a-"

"It's not what it looks like. I'm pretty sure the manager puts those pictures up to scare customers away. She _really _doesn't like teenagers. But the clothes are amazing, and are decently priced. You just have to get past the appearance."

"There's more than meets the eye," Naminé mumbled, trailing behind the redhead. Kairi stalked into the store, her three inch heels clicking on the floor.

"Now," she said, turning towards a rack of jeans. "Which do you prefer, ripped, skinny, designed, or faded?"

"The blonde looked at her blankly. "Uh…I dunno." Letting out a sigh of exasperation, Kairi grabbed a few pairs of the jeans.

"Skinny and designed would look good on you. To the shirts!" the redhead announced with a flourish. Slinking behind her friend, Naminé groaned, eyeing the skimpy shirts.

* * *

"You. Look. Amazing!"

Naminé blinked, staring at her reflection in the mirror. She saw nothing fancy; only dark skinny jeans, a white and black designed tee, and a small dark blue jacket over it. "I like it," Naminé said quietly, twisting around to look at the back of the jacket. The redhead clapped her hands happily, beaming. "Excellent! One new outfit for you!"

After changing back into her own clothes, Naminé handed the outfit over to her friend who clicked her tongue in improvement.

"Good. Now let's check out and keep searching!" Naminé rolled her eyes at her friend's excitement, following her to the checkout.

* * *

"Cute outfit?"

"Check, but I thought you said-"

"Hot outfit?"

"…check."

"Sexy outfit?"

"Kairi, seriously."

"Okay, I'll take that as a check…cocktail outfit?"

"Wait, what?"

"Red cocktail dress? Do you have it?"

"Ugh, I told you to _not _get that!"

"ONWARD!"

* * *

By the time the pair got home, it was 9 o'clock and Naminé was exhausted.

"God, Kairi," she groaned, tossing the bags to the ground and flopping onto the couch. "I had no idea that shopping could ever be that tiring!"

"Yeah well, get used to it," the redhead said, sitting down next to her. "We're going again tomorrow."

"What?" Naminé exclaimed, sitting up. "I have plenty of-"

"No silly," Kairi said rolling her eyes affectionately. "Shopping for _me_."

"Oh," Naminé said sheepishly. "Right."

"Oh, I'm so excited!" the redhead said happily. "I get to try on clothes and model them for you…"

"Yeah," the blonde said smiling, glad to see her friend excited. "I can't wait!"

* * *

The next day was just as exhausting, getting back even later than the previous day, their arms laden with shopping bags. Kairi was full of joy the whole day, which, in turn, made Naminé smile.

"Oh, you're going to love tomorrow," Kairi mumbled tiredly as she curled into the bed next to Naminé's bed.

"What are we doing?" the blonde mumbled, burying her head into the pillow.

"You'll see…"

* * *

"Lazy day?"

"Yup," Kairi said, collapsing on the couch with her pj's on. "My rule is that with every two shopping days, there is a lazy day."

"So…what are we going to do?" Naminé asked hesitantly, settling down next to her friend.

"Be lazy. Y'know, watch soap operas, eat ice cream, sleep. It's all good."

Naminé looked at her friend, amused. "How often do you do this?" she asked playfully.

"Shut up!" Kairi laughed, shoving her. "Only like, once every two weeks."

Naminé just laughed. "Well," she said. "I can't wait for our lazy day!"

* * *

By the end of the week, Kairi was in tears, dreading her friend's absence.

"Why can't you stay another week?" she sobbed the night before Naminé was leaving town, clutching her desperately. "You can't leave me!" Naminé rolled her eyes.

"Kai, Sora is coming back tomorrow- you should spend some time with him. I'm planning on hanging out with Riku next week anyways," the blonde said, rubbing the redhead's back.

"But…but," Kairi blubbered. "Will we get to hang out again?"

"Duh," Naminé said affectionately. "I have thirty weeks to do whatever I want. I certainly don't have that many friends, so I'm probably going to see you quite a few more times."

Kairi sniffled, wrapping her arms around the blonde.

"I don't want you to die," she whispered pathetically.

Naminé sighed, leaning her head against the redhead's. "I'm going to see you again Kai. But I'll always be with you," she murmured. "Always."

* * *

**Again, sorry for the long wait. **

**When I said everything in this fanfic happened, that's actually not true. I don't really remember everything, so I have to add some details that didn't happen in real life. **

**For example; when Naminé and Kairi went on the shopping trip, that actually didn't happen. I just put it in there because Naminé and Kairi pretty much spent the whole week just being together. It was more of a 'lazy week', not a 'lazy day' :)**

**Again, thanks for all the reviews, and chapter 3 is in the making.**

**ALSO- as a promised a reviewer, I said I would actually say the name of the disease. Naminé was diagnosed with Tuberculosis- her symptoms were a little different though, as you might see in this fanfic. If you want to learn more, my profile has the link to a website. Again, please be nice if I get something wrong about her disease- I'm not very intelligent in the health department.  
**

**-bee**


	3. AN

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry I have to post another one of these. Unfortunately, this story is now on hiatus, and will most likely not be continued.**

**The reason? I want to concentrate all my efforts on one fanfic, and I have chosen Prince of Hearts.**

**I really love that fanfic, and it has the best chance of being continued, so go check it out :)**

**I really am sorry, but I have a lot of other ideas and fanfics that need to be finished, and there is no longer any time for this one.**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed, favorite'd, or read and did nothing! :)**


End file.
